


Save Me

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [11]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Blood, Child Abuse, Diapers, F/F, Homophobia, little!dia, mommy!kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: The Kurosawa parents found out about Dia’s secret and kicks her out.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Your boi got out of surgery less than 24 hours ago and wrote this while still knocked up on that shit they put you to sleep with :P so expect more errors than usual

“What the fuck is this?” Mr. Kurosawa shoves his daughter’s phone in her face. On the phone is messages between Dia and Kanan being flirty and telling each other that they love each other. 

“I-I-I it’s-umm-“ Dia was so off guard and scared that she can’t form a sentence. 

“I told you she’s a dyke! How did we let her be near Ruby?! She’ll turn her into one too!” Mrs. Kurosawa screamed to her husband. “How can we be seen with that fag?!” She looked at her husband in horror. Mr. Kurosawa held his finger in front of his wife. 

“Stay out of this.” He looked at Dia straight in her eyes. Dia was terrified, she was shaking so much and she can’t control her breathing. “Are you gay?” 

“I-I’m-I’m-I…” Dia couldn’t form a sentence. Her father’s eyes were enough to know she isn’t going to get out of this ok. They have the evidence, she can’t deny it. Her father got to her phone before she was able to delete the messages. Mr. Kurosawa was done with her. He grabbed her head and smashed it into a picture frame on the wall. Dia screamed out in pain. She put her hand on the newly formed cut on her face and saw she was bleeding. 

The tears poured down her face but she didn’t cry out. She looked back at her father in horror. He never raised his voice but from his speech alone, you can tell he was ferocious. “You have 5 minutes to take your shit and get the fuck out of my house. Whatever you don’t take, you will never get it back. Your time starts now.” 

Dia ran into her room and quickly packed whatever she can. She only has one backpack and she also has her school bag so it was hard to pack everything. She made sure she has her laptop, 2 change of clothes, her uniform, all the cash she could find in her room, and a small bag that contains her regression ideas. She luckily was able to get all the essentials before her 5 minutes were up and ran out of the house. 

“I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!” Her father screamed out as she ran for her life. Tears were still running down her face but she didn’t cry. Even though she is in so much pain, she didn’t let herself cry. She wanted to call Ruby so badly, to make sure she’s ok but she knows that her parents will hurt Ruby if she got in contact with her. They probably took her phone away, blocked Dia’s number, and searched through her phone. So she just kept on running. 

She finally stopped running when she reached Kanan’s house. She was panting so badly that she didn’t need to knock on the door. Kanan’s father answered the door but was urgently calling for his daughter to get the first aid. He got her inside and sat her down on the sofa while waiting for Kanan to come down. Kanan was sprinting down the stairs and was horrified to see what happened to Dia. 

“Dia! What happened?! Are you ok?!” Dia didn’t answer, just looked over to her bags. Kanan looked in the direction of her gaze and instantly knew what had happened. “I’m so sorry Dia. I never meant for this to happen.” Kanan looked at her girlfriend but Dia refused to look her in the eyes. 

Kanan’s father quickly took care of the nasty cut on her face and left the girls in the living room for privacy. Dia still refused to look at Kanan’s direction. Kanan knows Dia isn’t mad at her or anything, she’s trying to bottle up everything. Kanan sat behind Dia and wrapped her arms around her waist. Placing her head on her shoulder and leaded against her head. Dia was still tearing up but didn’t cry. 

“Do you need anything babe? You’re thirsty right? I can pour you some water.” Dia slightly nodded and touch Kanan’s hand but she got up. Kanan quickly got her water and rushed back. “Here, I got some medicine for the pain as well.” Dia took the water but turned down the medicine. Just before Kanan when to put the cup away, Dia clinged to Kanan’s stomach. 

“Dia?” Dia continued to not say anything but she sucked on her thumb. Kanan took the hint. “Give me a minute baby girl, I’ll take you upstairs.” Dia let go but still didn’t look at her. Kanan quickly put the cup away and took a big water bottle before picking up Dia with her bags. Dia wrapped her arms around Kanan’s neck and buried her head into her neck. Still not crying. 

Kanan gently placed her down on her bed and rushed to get Dia’s regression things. Kanan got Dia into a bedtime diaper, a plain white baby onesie, and put a pacifier in her mouth. The second the pacifier was in her mouth, she finally started crying. Kanan carefully picked her up and sat down on the bed. She fixed their position so Kanan can pat on her diaper since that’s what calms her down. 

“It’s ok baby it’s ok. Let it all out, mommy is right here.” Kanan covered Dia with her favorite blanket she likes to have when she regresses. Dia felt really cold too, it’s been getting colder out since the seasons are changing. Dia cling tightly on Kanan as she cried out. 

After a while, Kanan tried to hush her down. Tried singing songs, playing some calming music, giving her kisses, and nothing helped her calm down. Dia finally started to calm down when Kanan tried singing to her again after an hour. 

“Ah! Doko made mo ne... Happy train~” Dia finally looked at Kanan in her eyes. Kanan can see all the pain, suffering, and fear in her eyes. Dia was still sobbing but Kanan can tell she was calming down. “Shh, shh, mommy is right here, mommy is going nowhere.” 

“Mommy…” Dia finally spoke. “Boo boo hurt bad…” Kanan wiped off her wet face with her sleeve. “...baby can’t go home…” She knows that she can’t go back home but hearing it from Dia in little space broke her heart more. Kanan held Dia closer to her. 

“I know baby, I know…” She kisses her forehead and a single tear fell down her face. She was staying strong for her, she doesn’t want her to get upset again. “Want to play with your blocks baby girl? Or stay like this?” Kanan asked when Dia stopped crying altogether. 

“Pway…” Kanan smiled at her and gently placed her down on the floor. She put the blanket on her and set out the blocks. Kanan sat behind and wrapped her arms around her. Dia played with the blocks but started to tear up again. 

Kanan kissed her cheek on the area away from the large band aid. “It’s ok baby, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. I love you.” 

“I wuv you too mommy…” Dia wiped some of the tears on her face. “Baby want baba.” 

“Ok baby girl.” Kanan filled up a bottle with water and gave it to Dia. Dia leaned back against Kanan and sucked on the bottle. Kanan held Dia close to her and refilled the bottle when Dia wanted more. “Does baby want to go to sleep? It’s getting late and we have school tomorrow.” 

“...No want to…go to... school...” Dia already started to drift off to sleep. Kanan picked up Dia and got her to bed. 

“Ok baby, we won’t go to school tomorrow. I’ll call Mari tomorrow morning.” Kanan put a pacifier in Dia’s mouth and climbed into bed with her. Dia grabbed her favorite penguin plushie and let herself fall asleep. Kanan cuddled up with her and petted on her head. She made sure Dia is sleeping before she started to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be my last story for a while. I’m currently finishing a multi chapter fic I have posted here. I’m actually going to finish it look at me being productive. I hope I will have the story done and posted by the beginning of next year. Hopeful I don’t distract myself and write another ABDL work....again... Anyway, hope you will stick around for it.
> 
> EDIT 9/10/20:
> 
> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
